Fifty Sentences
by xoxoHayley
Summary: My contribution to the 1Sentence community. Chuck x Blair


**Fandom: **Gossip Girl**  
Pairing: **Blair Waldorf x Chuck Bass**  
Authors Notes: **Just some practice with these two! I love them to pieces, and I always wanted to write them.**  
Spoilers: **Anything up to 2x22 is fair game.**  
Disclaimer: **Chuck and Blair belong to not only Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage and the CW, but also to by Cecily von Ziegesar. Margot and Tristan Bass, who will appear in some sentences, belong to me.

* * *

_#1. Comfort_

When there is nothing else, whenever she feels as if she is at rock bottom, she finds comfort in his arms and everything is okay once again.

_#2. Kiss_

With Nate, kisses were dull and void of fire; but Chuck's kisses introduced her to a passion she had never felt before in her entire life.

_#3. Soft_

Her body was soft, delicate, and the part of Blair that Chuck relished the most.

_#4. Pain_

The pain in his heart was quelled temporarily when Blair enveloped him in that hug on the night of his father's funeral; and for that moment alone, everything was all right.

_#5. Potatoes_

Dissatisfied with the food her father was attempting to feed her, Margot flung the mashed potatoes back at Chuck's face with as much gusto as a toddler could, causing Blair to burst out into hysterics and Chuck to sigh in defeat.

_#6. Rain_

Blair loved the rain because of it soothed her during her darkest hours as a child; Chuck loved the rain because that was when he first met Blair.

_#7. Chocolate_

"Flowers and chocolate won't fix this!" She hissed, throwing the chocolate at his face. "What will then?" He asked, a question which silenced them both.

_#8. Happiness_

It's a foreign feeling to Chuck; for no woman has ever made him as happy as Blair does, both in and out of bed.

_#9. Telephone_

Whenever she looked back on that night, Blair always placed some sort of blame on Serena's text, which pretty much ruined her plans to seduce Chuck.

_#10. Ears_

"What is with you and my ears?" Chuck asked one night after many previous ones of Blair lazily playing around with her boyfriend's right earlobe.

_#11. Name_

"Say my name." He growls into her ear, "Beg for it." she can do nothing more than oblige.

_#12. Sensual_

Chuck finds just about everything Blair does sensuous, and often finds himself turned on just thinking about her.

_#13. Death_

There was a big hole in his heart reserved just for her, and with her death, it would never be filled; which meant he would never truly be the same person without her by his side.

_#14. Sex_

Sex with Chuck was always an adventure; for although the actual act was different each time, the fire between them never changed.

_#15. Touch_

'If Chuck's touch alone set my insides on fire, God only knows what a kiss, let alone sex would be like.' Blair reasoned as she contemplated the decision on going further with him.

_#16. Weakness_

His ultimate weakness was the nape of her neck and she took much pleasure in using that to her advantage, especially during their lovemaking.

_#17. Tears_

"Why aren't you crying?" A tear-stricken, six year old Blair Waldorf asked dry-eyed Chuck Bass as they sat in the principal's office, awaiting their punishment. "Because Bass men don't cry."

_#18. Speed_

One could characterize their relationship as fast-paced and one of the whirlwind type, but to them, it was perfect.

_#19. Wind_

"I hate the wind, it messes up my hair." is what she would normally say on particularly breezy days, but being with him makes her forget all of that.

_#20. Freedom_

Blair noticed that with Nate, she was bound to the life she had planned out; with Chuck, she was free to live her life on a whim.

_#21. Life_

"Look at that, Chuck. We created that. We created a little life together." Blair murmured as they stared at their newborn in awe.

_#22. Jealousy _

When she kisses Nate, she knows he's jealous, and she wishes she could stop; but he deserves to be jealous, because he needs to grow up, so she continues.

_#23. Hands_

Chuck had woken up about an hour before, and when he found his hands entwined with Blair's, he couldn't help but smile in triumph; because they did it, they held hands.

_#24. Taste_

Her cookies tasted surprisingly good; he never knew she had any talent in the culinary department.

_#25. Devotion_

Although it may not seem it by his actions, there was nobody in this world that Chuck Bass was more devoted to than his Blair.

_#26. Forever_

He told her they were forever, and she knew he was right.

_#27. Blood_

"It's just a small amount, Blair. Chill out." Chuck scoffed as she watched his girlfriend go ballistic over the speck of blood on her dress.

_#28. Sickness_

As she threw up for the third time that day, the awful feeling that she was pregnant with his child became a reality.

_#29. Melody_

Chuck's favorite time at night was when he walked by Tristan's room and would hear Blair's beautiful voice lulling him to sleep.

_#30. Star_

"Nate said he named a star after me, but there are no stars in New York!" Blair huffed to Serena as they walked from the playground to the second grade classroom. "I wouldn't name a star after you, I'd name a building after you. Those are everywhere." Chuck interjected, earning glares from the both of them, but causing Blair's heart to skip a beat.

_#31. Home_

About three days after declaring the luxurious Upper East Side penthouse of her dreams 'real estate heaven', he bought it for her, hoping they could live there together.

_#32. Confusion_

Serena and Nate were always left baffled by the ridiculous fights Chuck and Blair tended to have, because they seemed so petty to everyone but the two of them.

_#33. Fear_

The great Chuck Bass doesn't fear anything, with the exception of his bitchy girlfriend; a term his best friend had described as "whipped".

_#34. Lightning/Thunder_

The night of their first post-fighting sex as a couple, thunder and lightning raged, adding to the thunder and lightning coming from the two lovers.

_#35. Bonds_

Ever since they were children, there was an unbreakable bond between Blair and Chuck, but neither of them knew it would turn into love.

_#36. Market_

"What do you know about the stock market, Blair?" Chuck asked, lifting his head up from his work for a mere moment, earning a shrug of cluelessness from her.

_#37. Technology_

Blair loved technology; it was a crucial key to the success of her spying, especially on Chuck during his business trips.

_#38. Gift_

She used to put gifts on hold at the jewelry shop, but now she just trusts him when it comes to those things; he hasn't let her down yet.

_#39. Smile_

He would never admit it out loud, but he was happiest when his Blair was smiling.

_#40. Innocence_

"Chuck Bass! I will not allow you to pollute Tristan with your disgusting womanizing ways! He's only five!" Blair shrieked when she found her husband and their son discussing the five easiest ways to get a girl.

_#41. Completion_

She completed him, and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do to convince him otherwise.

_#42. Clouds_

Cloud watching can be hard in New York City, but they're Chuck and Blair, so they do it anyway.

_#43. Sky_

The sky was bright blue as they lowered his coffin into the ground, and she cursed the weather for not conforming to her overwhelming despair of losing the man she loved.

_#44. Heaven_

When they were together, for that brief week after Bart's wedding it was absolute heaven.

_#45. Hell_

But when he never showed to Tuscany, they were both in hell; she was alone and he was guilty for not being with her.

_#46. Sun_

As cheesy as it sounded, and despite how often Nate made fun of him for it, Blair Waldorf was his sun, for she shined light upon him and by being around her, he was a better person.

_#47. Moon_

On their first night back together, the moon was full, symbolizing the end of a journey.

_#48. Waves_

She felt content as they sat together, watching the waves roll into the shore of the secluded beach and getting their feet wet.

_#49. Hair_

As he stared at his baby girl, Chuck fervently hoped that she would inherit her mother's beautiful hair when she grew older.

_#50. Supernova_

With just one kiss, it was as if a supernova of passion had exploded inside her, which left her begging for more.

* * *

A/N: First fic! I hope it wasn't too bad…

A review would be **glorious**.


End file.
